Electricity is typically generated and distributed in alternating current (AC) form, wherein the voltage varies sinusoidally between a positive and a negative value. However, many electrical devices require a direct current (DC) supply of electricity having a constant voltage level or constant current level, or at least a supply that remains positive even if the level is allowed to vary to some extent. In one type of commonly used power supply for loads such as an LED, an incoming AC voltage is connected to the load and current is drawn only during certain portions of the sinusoidal waveform. For example, a fraction of each half cycle of the waveform may be used by connecting the incoming AC voltage to the load each time the incoming voltage rises to a predetermined level or reaches a predetermined phase and by disconnecting the incoming AC voltage from the load each time the incoming voltage again falls to zero or capacitors that are used in the power supply circuit may charge only near the peak of, for example, the rectified AC input voltage. In this manner, a positive but reduced voltage may be provided to the load. This type of conversion scheme often results in a ‘peak’ region, often being a relatively narrow peak region, in the AC current drawn from the AC source as a percentage of the AC cycle often occurring at the peak/maximum of the AC voltage. This type of AC current waveform and profile is often highly undesirable due to the poor power factor and high total harmonic distortion (THD) generated by and associated with such a current waveform and profile.